TrainBoy43's Making of Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon)
Here is the making of the eleventh remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Casey Jr's Blue Coach * Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car * Casey Jr's Green Coach * Casey Jr's Red Caboose * Tillie * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars * Montana * Green and Yellow Express Coach 1 * Red and White Express Coach * Red Express Coach * Tan Express Coach * Green Express Coach * Tootle * Tootle's Train Wagons * Katy Caboose * Melissa * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Greendale Rocket * Greendale Rocket's Green Coach * Greendale Rocket's Red Mail Car * Thomas * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Bulgy * Emma * James * Silver Fish * Green and Yellow Express Coach 2 * Green and Yellow Express Coach 3 * Johnny * Johnny's Mail Car * Johnny's Acorn Car * Johnny's Flatcar * Johnny's Caboose * Toots * A Light Red Coach * A Green Coach * Two Dark Red Coaches * Trevor * Emily's Coach 1 * Emily's Coach 2 * Emily's Brake Coach * Annie * Becky * Britanny * Clarabel * Dismissing coach * Drew * Beatrice (Thomas's Special Coach) Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Casey Jr enters Knapford station, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and as Tillie pulls into Knapford station, hauling her birthday train, Montana speeds through Knapford station, hauling a green and white Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a red Express coach, a tan Express coach, and a green Express coach. Scene 2 *Tootle arrives at Elsbridge station, hauling three wagons and Katy Caboose. Scene 3 *As Melissa speeds through the station, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, Greendale Rocket pulls in with her green coach and red mail car. Scene 4 *Thomas and Emily are at the foundry for repairs. Scene 5 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 6 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing, puzzled. Scene 7 *Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 9 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing, confused. Scene 10 *Sir Topham Hatt happily smiles. Scene 11 *Sir Topham Hatt's car drives to Bulgy's field. Scene 12 *Emma puffs over, hauling a freight train with six freight cars and a caboose, passing Bulgy when Sir Topham Hatt arrives. Scene 13 *Bulgy is cross. Scene 14 *Hens are on Bulgy. Scene 15 *Bulgy is underneath a bridge. Scene 16 *Bulgy is cross. Scene 17 *Bulgy is sad. Scene 18 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing gleefully. Scene 19 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 20 *Sir Topham Hatt's car leaves. Scene 21 *Bulgy arrives. Scene 22 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 23 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 24 *Emily talks while lip syncing and while pleased. Scene 25 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 26 *Bulgy is refitted. Scene 27 *Bulgy happily goes away. Scene 28 *Bulgy passes James. Scene 29 *James talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 30 *Bulgy goes back to his field. Scene 31 *The hens are impressed. Scene 32 *Bulgy's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 33 *Bulgy's driver talks while lip syncing again. Scene 34 *Bulgy falls asleep when Silver Fish goes by, hauling two green and yellow coaches. Scene 35 *The hens are pleased. Scene 36 *The hens climb aboard. Scene 37 *The first hen goes on board. Scene 38 *The first hen goes inside. Scene 39 *Two more hens go aboard. Scene 40 *Two more hens go inside. Scene 41 *Three more hens go aboard and go inside. Scene 42 *Three other hens go aboard and go inside. Scene 43 *Four more hens hop aboard and go inside. Scene 44 *Four more hens go inside. Scene 45 *Five more hens go aboard. Scene 46 *The other hens go aboard. Scene 47 *The other hens go inside. Scene 48 *The last group of hens go aboard. Scene 49 *The last group of hens go inside. Scene 50 *The last group of hens go aboard and go inside. Scene 51 *The last group of hens hop inside. Scene 52 *The last hen follows. Scene 53 *The last hen sneaks. Scene 54 *The last hen runs. Scene 55 *The last hen comes. Scene 56 *The last hen hops on board. Scene 57 *The last hen goes aboard. Scene 58 *The other hen catches the last hen. Scene 59 *The other hen pulls the last hen inside. Scene 60 *All the hens are inside. Scene 61 *All the hens hide. Scene 62 *All the hens are gone. Scene 63 *All the hens are on the luggage racks while fast asleep. Scene 64 *Bulgy happily waits at the station. Scene 65 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 66 *Bulgy sets off. Scene 67 *Bulgy drives smoothly. Scene 68 *The hens are still asleep. Scene 69 *As Bulgy goes across the bridge, Johnny speeds under the bridge, pulling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose. Scene 70 *Toots puffs along, hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches, and passes Trevor hauling a haycart as Bulgy turns the corner. Scene 71 *Bulgy is happy. Scene 72 *Bulgy is shocked. Scene 73 *Bulgy is mad. Scene 74 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 75 *Bulgy overtakes Trevor, only to see a mail van coming toward him. Scene 76 *Bulgy's driver gasps. Scene 77 *The mail van drives past Bulgy. Scene 78 *Bulgy swerves in shock. Scene 79 *The hens wake up. Scene 80 *The passengers gasp. Scene 81 *Bulgy runs out of control. Scene 82 *The hens are scared. Scene 83 *The hens panic in fright. Scene 84 *The hens flap and squawk. Scene 85 *Passengers talk while lip syncing, horrified. Scene 86 *Bulgy stops. Scene 87 *The passengers are covered in feathers and broken eggs with the hens on them. Scene 88 *Trevor passes by. Scene 89 *The passengers talk angrily. Scene 90 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 91 *Bulgy goes to be cleaned. Scene 92 *Bulgy stops in front of Thomas and Emily. Scene 93 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 94 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 95 *Bulgy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 96 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 97 *Bulgy is now green. Scene 98 *The passengers are impressed. Scene 99 *Bulgy watches Emily go by, hauling her three coaches, and sees Thomas going by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. Scene 100 *Bulgy smiles happily. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Tillie, her Birthday Train cars, Montana, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Melissa, Greendale Rocket, her green coach, red mail car, Silver Fish, Johnny, his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, caboose, and Toots. *The first shot will Casey Jr entering Knapford station, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, but will also film Tillie pulling into Knapford station, hauling her birthday train, and will film Montana speeding through Knapford station, hauling a green and white Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a red Express coach, a tan Express coach, and a green Express coach. *The second shot will film Tootle arriving at Elsbridge station, hauling three wagons and Katy Caboose. *The third shot will Melissa speeding through the station, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose and will also film Greendale Rocket pulling in with her green coach and red mail car. *The twelfth shot will Emma puffing over, hauling a freight train with six freight cars and a caboose, passing Bulgy when Sir Topham Hatt arrives. *The thirty fourth shot will film Silver Fish passing Bulgy's field, hauling two green and yellow coaches. *The sixty ninth shot will film Johnny pulling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose and going underneath the bridge as Bulgy goes across. *The seventieth shot will film Toots puffing along and hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches and passing Trevor hauling a haycart as Bulgy turns the corner. *The ninty ninth shot will film Bulgy watching Emily go by, hauling her three coaches and watch Thomas go by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. Category:TrainBoy43